Quality time
by santaratino
Summary: The four oldest Cullen kids are going on a hunting trip for the weekend, leaving a disappointed Edward behind. Esme and Carlisle sees this as a chance for some quality time with their baby, but Edward has other plans in mind. WARNING! This story will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I don't earn any money with this story.**  
**AN**_:This is my first fanfic ever! And English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if this is really bad. The chapters will be longer, this was just to get me started! I haven't written anything in English for a very long time, so my vocabulary is really thin these days. Hope you will enjoy the story anyway :)This is pre-twilight.  
_

**Edwards pov:**

It never stopped raining. Big water drops made their way down the windows, some of them melted into each other, while others found their way down all by themselves. It was Friday, and most of the students at Fork High school looked longingly at the clock, waiting to hear the sweet ringing sound of freedom and get the weekend started. Almost everyone was planning on attending Mike Newton's party, and since his parents were out of town, it had to be a success! People had been talking about this party for weeks and rumor had it that half the school were going. And that the other half who were not invited would try to sneak in anyway.

I got my invitation two weeks ago, by a very nervous looking Mike. I had to tell him that sadly, I had other plans. Which i did not have, but spending a Friday night with 200 drunk teenagers, was not my idea of a fun weekend. He looked relived, and I could not help but smile as I walked away. Somehow, making Mike Newton scared and nervous was so much more fun than scaring other kids.

Finally the bell rings and the same topic that's been on everyone's lips for what feels like a lifetime, is brought to life again: Mikes party. I can't wait to get out of here and spend the weekend with my siblings on a hunting trip. Technically, my parents have not given me permission yet, but I can't find a reason why they wouldn't let me come. I have been really helpful around the house lately, and been on my very best behavior. Being trapped in a teenagers body forever often meant that I had problems controlling my temper. My other siblings are older than me, so they get different rules . I am, and have always been, the baby of the family. It's not always a bad thing, I get away with a lot and get extra attention. Both my siblings and my parents spoil me, and I secretly like it. But sometimes it's hard being the youngest, like when my brothers and sisters get to do things that my parent thinks 'I'm too young for'. Take this hunting trip for example. My parent have zero faith in my siblings when it comes to taking care of me. I hate feeling like I'm being babysat all the time, especially by my brothers and sisters who are close to age with me. But I'll admit it, sometimes I need someone to look after me a bit. Over the years I've grown used to everyone taking care of me and helping me with everything. But when my siblings are in charge, things never go well. One time they even left me in the woods, forgetting I was there with them. t took me a while to forgive them about that incident, but the new shiny Volvo in the garage did the trick.

My eldest brother, Emmett, is together with my eldest sister Rosalie. They are often the ones spoiling me and babying me. My relationship with Emmett is really good, he's the best big brother anyone could ever have. Rosalie is like a second mother to me. Being a mind reader, I know that the biggest sadness in her life is to never be able to have children of her own. So I let her take out all of her maternal instincts on me. One time I even let her comb my hair for an hour while she sang twinkle twinkle little star. I made her promise never to tell anyone, ever!

Alice and Jasper are only one year older than me, but since they're 18, they have way more freedom than I do. But they often choose not to go out at night, even if they are allowed. Most of the time they stay at home with me, playing TV-games or watching movies. That makes them the worlds best siblings!

As I make my way to Rosalie's car, Emmett walks up behind me, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up, little brother? Excited about the trip?"

I smile at him and nod.

" Yeah, I guess so. Do you think mom and dad will let me come?"  
"Sure they will, I promised dad that I would take extra good care of you" he says and winks at me.

I laugh and shrug off his arm from my shoulders and give him a gentle push.

The others are already waiting inside the car, taking cover from the rain that's still poring down. We can hear them talking with excitement in their voices about the trip, and of all the fun things we have planned. Emmett joins in in the conversation the second we're in the car, and he's talking so loud that it's almost impossible to hear myself think. I lean my head against the window and once again watch the rain. I really hope my parents will let me come to the trip. Otherwise , this is going to be one long boring weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it. Review if you want me to continue, or tell me if you think it's really bad :p

**Esme's pov:**

Even though the rain is constantly pouring down, I'm starting to like this place. We have a beautiful big house with an amazing garden. The forest starts where the garden ends, so the kids can go for a quick hunt anytime they like. Also, I'm glad for my husbands sake, he really likes his job at the hospital. And the fact that it's never sunny makes things a lot easier for everyone in the family.

To keep myself busy during the days I clean, a lot. And to be honest, a house with five teenaged vampires gets dirty fast. This Friday afternoon I'm doing laundry. The boys are not only messy eaters, they wrestle all the time. I don't know how they manage to find the muddiest places to do it in, but every time they come home they are covered in dirt.

Finally I hear the sound of Rosalie's car pulling up on the driveway. Hearing their voices brings a big smile to my face, and I walk out to greet them. Emmett immediately runs up to me, giving me one of his famous bear hugs.  
'' Emmett, put me down'' I said while laughing.

''Sorry mom, just wanted you to feel the love'' He smiled.  
Jasper walks in, gives me a quick hug before racing up the stairs. I give Emmett a confused look and he shrug his shoulders before running up after him.

'' What's with Jasper?'' I asked my daughter Alice as she and Rosalie walks through the door.

'' He wanted to pack his bags so Alice wouldn't do it for him, and pack down all the clothes that makes him look like clown.'' Rosalie answers instead of Alice.

Alice crosses her arms and pouts.

'' They do not make him look like a clown, he looks very sophisticated in them.'' Alice defends herself.

'' Well then you better run up after him and make sure he brings some of the 'very sophisticated' clothes" I laugh and watch as both Alice and Rosalie bolts up the stairs to pack both their own and their boyfriends bags.

I turn around to greet my youngest son, Edward, as he walks in through the door. I give him a big hug and run my fingers through his thick hair, something I know he hates, but he has given up on complaining about it a long time ago.

" Hey sweetie, how was school?" I ask him.

"Boring, I'm so glad it's Friday. When is dad coming home?"

"He'll be home any minute now" I answer him. My husband works long hours and this is the first weekend in a long time that he's taking time off work.

"Have you guys talked about me going with the others on the trip" Edward ask, hands in his pockets and looking at me with his big puppy eyes. I smile and shake my head at him.

"Edward, you know that is something that your father and I will talk with you about, together."

He groans but nods his head before heading up the stairs to the others. I sigh and take a seat on one of the armchairs in the hallway. I can't help but feeling sorry for my son. I know he sometimes feels left out among all these couples. And being the youngest is not something he enjoys very often. I sometimes feel guilty for babying him, but it's not just me. Carlisle spoils him rotten, and shower him with love and affection on a daily basis. And most of the time, you can tell that Edward is younger than the others. He often spends his nights between me and his dad on the couch watching a movie. I think he likes the extra attention he gets from me and Carlisle, since his brothers and sisters often are occupied with each other. Maybe it is my fault that he never really grew up and matured as fast as the others.

Sometimes I wonder if this depends on the fact that Edward still hasn't found a mate. It terrifies me to think that maybe he'll go another 100 years without finding someone. In the meantime I can't help myself but to take a little extra care of him, so he doesn't feel so alone.

Suddenly I'm awaken from my thoughts as my husband drives up the driveway, parking his car in the garage. I stand up and take a quick look in the mirror, checking my hair and makeup. I like looking nice for my husband and he gives me compliments all the time. There is no sweeter man than Carlisle Cullen. He is a loving husband, my best friend and a great father to our children. They really adore him. He works so hard to provide for them and still finds the time to hang out with them. They know that they can always come to him if something is worrying them and he will always do his best to help them.

I can't wait for him to come inside, so I run out to greet him. I notice a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and he gives me a big smile and a kiss.

"Hey honey, I missed you" He says and puts his arms around my waist. I lean my head against him and inhale his unique scent. Even though it's only been 10 hours since the last time I saw him, it feels like an eternity.

"I missed you too, baby." I reply and give him another kiss. With Carlisle's arm still around my waist, we walk into the house. We barely make it inside before all five kids throw themselves over their dad, making him fall to the ground. They cover him with hugs and kisses while he laughs and tries to get up from the floor.

"Kids! Can you pleas stop attacking your father and help him up?" I say with a strict voice, but I can't help but smile.

Once Carlisle is up, he gives all five kids a hug before throwing himself on the couch in the living room.

"You kids.. you'll be the death of me" He says, still trying to catch his breath from the big welcoming they gave him.

I take a seat next to Carlisle and the kids sit on the other couch. Except for Edward who takes a seat next to me, giving me a pleading look. I know what he want to talk about, but I'd rather talk with him without his brothers and sisters here.

"Are you all done packing, kids?" I ask them. They all nod.

"Yeah, we're leaving in about two hours. We just wanted to know if it was okay if Edward came with us" Rosalie says and gives her father a begging look.

" That is something your mother and I want to talk to Edward about. In private" Carlisle says and looks at all the kids, one at a time.

"Sure thing dad, we'll leave you alone to talk" Jasper says and he and the others walks up to their rooms.

Once the other are upstairs I focus on Edward. He looks at his father intensely with a confused look in his eyes.

"Dad, why are you blocking me?" He whines.

"Because you need to learn not to be so impatient and wait for what I have to say without reading my mind first." Carlisle lecture.

Edward groans and pouts.

"Edward Cullen wipe that pout off of your face. You know your father is right, you need to stop eavesdropping." I scold him.

He stops the pouting, but still looks a bit grumpy.

"Can I go with them or not? Just tell me already." Edward sighs and covers his face with his hands.

"Edward Anthony! Watch that tone, son" Carlisle says ´giving him a stern look that makes Edward swallow hard.

"Sorry, dad." He whisper.

I look at my husband and takes Edwards hand in mine. I know we made the right decision, I'm just not sure Edward will understand. Carlisle breaks the news for Edward.

"Your mother and I talked about it, and we both agree that it will be best if you stay home this weekend"

Edward immediately yanks his hand away from mine, stands up and stomps his foot.

"What?! Why not?" He shouts out.

I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder to relax him a bit.

"Baby calm down and let us explain" I speak to him in a soft voice, trying to soothe him.

"I'm not a baby, I'm seventeen and there is no reason why I shouldn't be able to go on this trip" He says, raising his voice even more. Now Carlisle steps in, he knows that trying to soothe and baby Edward in this situation wont get you anywhere. Sometimes he needs a firm hand.

"Edward lower your voice right now, and control your temper. If you want an explanation you sit down and listen."

Edward glares at his father for a moment before sitting down and looking down.

"It's not fair. I never get to do anything" He complains.

I try to comfort him again and stroke his cheek. This time he lets me, but he still looks upset.

" Edward, that's not true. We often let you go with your siblings on trips. But we based this decision on many things. Your brothers and sisters need a bit alone time. To just be couples. They may not realize it themselves, but I think that's what they really need. And with your siblings so busy with each other, there is no one to look after you. You can go next time, we promise. Just not this weekend." Carlisle explains to Edward.

Edward takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"But everybody wanted me to come. I wouldn't be in their way, I would let them have alone time"

"I'm sorry baby, we think this is for the best. And also, you could use a little quality time with us!" I try to cheer him up.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun."

I can hear the other kids coming down the stairs with their suitcases. Emmett walks into the living room and looks at Carlisle.

"Have you talked about it yet?" He asks us.

"I'm sorry Emmett, your little brother wont be able to join you this weekend." Carlisle tells him.

At this point Edward is so frustrated that he's near tears, but I know he holds back in Emmett's presence. Emmett looks a bit disappointed, but not surprised. I know they love their baby brother, but they do need more time for themselves. That's something Edward might have a hard time understanding since his not in a relationship. And I don't want to spend the weekend trying to explain that to him. I'd rather have a nice and relaxed weekend with my son and husband.

"Okay, if that's your decision I guess there is nothing I can do about it. Sorry little bro, I wish you where going with us." Emmett says and gives Edward a sad smile.

Edward finally looks up and smiles back at Emmett.

"It's okay Emmett. Hope you'll have a good time. I'm going to miss you guys."

Emmett gives Edward a hug and ruffles his hair. Edward can't help but smile, but he can't hide the disappointment in his eyes.

" Okay, let's go say goodbye to everybody" I say and together we walk out to the others.

Me and Carlisle hug and kiss all of the kids, and Carlisle can't help but to lecture them a bit.

"Call at least twice a day and don't get yourself in any trouble. No speeding!" Everyone roll their eyes but promise to behave.

"Okay, say goodbye to your brother" I say when we're done hugging and kissing them goodbye.

Alice and Rosalie kiss Edward on the cheek and Emmett and Jasper gives him a big hug.

"Bye baby brother, hope you'll have a good weekend anyway" Rosalie says to try cheering him up.

" Yeah, you too." He says and watch them get into the car and drive away. He stands still for a few moments and looks in the direction where the car went, almost looking like he wants to run after it.

"I'm sorry you're sad baby, but I hope you'll understand why we decided this" I tell him and put a hand on his back.

"I'll be in my room" He snaps and walks up the stairs.

Me and Carlisle looks at each other and sighs. We knew this was going to be hard to explain to Edward. But I really hope he'll come around and decides to spend some time with us. Carlisle leads me back into the living room and we sit on the couch.

"I hope he'll be okay" I say worried.

"He'll be fine, I'll go up to check on him in a little bit. But right now, all I want to do is kiss my extremely beautiful wife, who I've missed all day long" He attacks me with kisses that makes me giggle.

I really look forward to this weekend. As long as Edward comes around and takes this opportunity to spend some quality time with his parents. But so far it doesn't look too good. So I ask Carlisle to go up and talk to our son. He gives me one last kiss before leaving me to go and have a chat with Edward. If we're lucky, Edward will understand our reason for keeping him home. Otherwise, we're in for a long weekend with a very grumpy teenager in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Thank you for the reviews, this is a really short chapter, but I'm really sick right now. Enjoy :)  
_

**Chapter 3**  
**Carlisle's pov:**

I slowly walk up the stairs to my son's room trying to think of the right thing to say to him. I can understand why he's mad, but at the same time I'm not regretting my decision. Letting the other four children have some alone time is good for them, and I really think that Edward could use a break from them too. This is my first free weekend in a long time and I want to have some father and son bonding time. I finally reach the door to Edwards room and gently knock on it. He doesn't answer, so i knock one more time.

"Son, can I come in?" I ask in a soft tone.

" Come in" my sons muffled voice says.

I walk into Edwards messy room and at first I don't see him anywhere. But suddenly I can see some movement under the covers in his bed, and I smile when I realize he's hiding under it. I take a seat on the bad, placing a hand on his blanket-covered head.

"Are you okay Edward? Why are you under the covers?" I ask.

"Because I want to be left alone. This weekend sucks." He whines, sounding like the seventeen year old he really is.

I laugh and shake my head, removing the blanket from his head and look him in the eyes.

"This weekend is not going to 'suck'. You can spend it with me and your mom! We can do a lot of fun things. We can watch a movie tonight if you want to. Or go for a hunt!" I suggest.

"No thank you, I'd rather go to Mike Newton's party than staying home the entire weekend." He complains and pulls the covers over his head again.

Mike Newton? That name sounds familiar. I know I've heard of him before.

"Mike Newton? Isn't that the boy you had an argument with last year? That time I had to pick you up from school after you had growled at him?"

"Maybe..." I hear his muffled voice say.

"Then why would you want to go to his party?" I ask confused.

After the incident with Mike, that occurred the first year we lived here, Edward has had nothing but bad things to say about him and his friends. Edward complained about the way Mike was thinking about his sisters, and how Mike thought that Edward was a freak. This was not unusual, every high school Edward went to had an Mike Newton who thought of him as a freak of nature. Edward never really learned to be okay with it and ignore it, he always let it get to him.

"I don't. I'm just saying, that I would rather go to his stupid party with his stupid drunk friends than sit at home with my parents all weekend."

I have to admit it, that hurt a bit. Hearing my son say that he doesn't want to spend time with me is hard, especially since I was so looking forward to it. I understand that he's seventeen and that hanging out with his parents a whole weekend probably isn't his first choice. But still. I feel a bit wounded that he would just reject us like that.

"Well... if you change your mind, I'll be downstairs with your mother. And I really hope you change your mind, because I've missed you and would love to spend some time with you this weekend." I tell him, and give his once again blanked-covered head a kiss.

I walk out of his room and downstairs to my wife. She walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"How did it go? Are we forgiven? Is he coming down? What did he say?" She asks me a thousand questions at once, worried about her baby boy.

"Well, I'm not sure we're forgiven, and he doesn't want to come downstairs. He said something about rather going to Mike Newton's party than spend the weekend here." I explain.

She looks at me, confused.

"Wait...Mike Newton? Isn't he..."

"Yes, he is." I interrupt her. "The boy who often think disturbing thoughts about the girls. And think Edward is the biggest freak on the planet."

"Well, he probably didn't mean it. He knows he's not allowed to go to party's, it's to dangerous. We could be exposed." She says, once again with a worried voice.

I put my arm around her and give her a calming smile.

"Don't worry, he know better that to do something that risky. He's not stupid, he knows what the outcome of disobeying our rules would be."

She nods her head, but she doesn't look to convinced.

**Edwards pov:**

After my father has left the room I remove the blanket from my head and sigh. I think about the events of the day. I am so mad at my parents for not letting me go on the trip with my siblings. It's so ridiculous, why would Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice need ''couple time''. They spend al their time together! I'm always the fifth wheel, and have to either let my mom baby me or sit alone in my room all day. But I do feel a bit guilty...It would be kind of nice to spend some time with my dad. I've missed him a lot, and everyone knows I'm a bit of a daddy's boy. But that doesn't give them the right to forbid me to go on the trip or not letting me spend my weekend how I choose to spend it.

Suddenly, going to Mike Newton's party sounds a bit tempting. Not that I want to be around him and his low-life friends and the rest of our school, but it would be a good way to piss my dad off. And if he get's really mad and want to punish me, I can just blame it on how sad I was for not being allowed to going with the others on the trip. I agree it's not my best plan, but right now I'm just so mad and I really want to show them that I can do whatever I want.

Now, all I need is a way to get out of the house without my parents noticing. I can always say I want to go on a hunt by myself, and then come straight home and watch that movie with them. And when I don't come back they'll understand that they can't boss me around anymore. I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. Before I change my mind, I race down the stairs and walk into the living room where my parents are sitting, talking and cuddling on the couch.

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you came down after all!" My mom says, looking both happy and surprised.

" Yeah I changed my mind, I'm okay now."

My dad on the other hand, looks a bit suspicious at me. He saw me upstairs just an hour ago, and he knows I was far from okay with everything.

"Are you really okay, son?" My dad asks me.

"Of course, daddy" I say in my sweetest voice.

That only makes my dad look even more suspicious, I usually only call him daddy if I'm in trouble, or about to get into trouble. But he doesn't say anything about it, he just nods.

"Well I'm glad your here. Do you want to watch a movie with us?" He asks me.

" Actually, dad, is it okay if I go on a quick hunt? Alone." I try to look as innocent as possible, and I really hope they wont se right through it.

"I guess that's alright. A quick one. We can watch the movie when you come back." My dad answers. "One hour, then come straight back, okay?"

" Sure, dad. Thanks. Bye, mama" I quickly say before disappearing out the front door before my dad can change his mind.

I run as fast as I can and I reach Mike Newton's street in less than two minutes. I can hear the loud techno music, drunk teenagers and the disgusting smell of alcohol and cheap perfumes. I almost change my mind and it's not too late to call this off. But then I think about the unfairness of everything that happened earlier. I'm still so angry at my parents, and I really want to prove my point. I'm not their baby anymore, I am seventeen, and I can do what I want. I swallow hard, close my eyes for a moment, before walking down the street to the party. I reach the house, some of the guest are already passed out in the front yard, and open the door. Well, there is no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_I'm really bad at writing long chapters, but I make up for it by posting a new one every day! Keep on reviewing, I need constructive criticism so I can be a better writer :) Thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 4 **

**Carlisle's pov:**

It's been 1 hour and 10 minuets. I'm not saying that I don't trust my son, because I do. Most of the time. But there was something about the way he just changed his mind, and decided that he was fine with everything. And I really don't want to think low of my son, but the thought of him going to Mike Newton cross my mind more than once. He usually behaves, he hasn't come up on my radar lately. It's more common that Emmett and Jasper are the one's in trouble. Edward is a really good kid, both in school and at home. He has a bit of a temper, but we overlook it for the most part, after all, he is a teenager for eternity. But somehow I still can't get rid off the feeling that Edward is up to no good this Friday night.

It's been 1 hour and 15 minuets, and I starting to lose my patience. We said 1 hour.

" Carlisle, honey, can you please stop looking at the clock? I'm sure he'll be home any minuet now. He probably just lost track of time." My wife tells me, but she doesn't look like she herself even believes her own words.

"I'll give him five more minuets before I call him" I say and continue to stare at the clock.

My wife sighs and lean back on the couch, closing her eyes. "This is not how we were suppose to start our weekend together."

It's now been 1 hour and 20 minuets , I'm calling him. I pull up my phone from my front pocket and dial Edwards number. Signal after signal, but no ones picking up. I feel my anger building up, and I have to calm myself down a bit by taking deep breaths. This is exactly why everyone thinks he's the baby of the family, he just flat out lied to my face and never thought about the consequences of his behavior. Did he really think that he wouldn't get caught? And he must now how furious I would be once I found him.

He's still not picking up, so I finally give up and put my phone down.

"He's not picking up" I tell Esme.

She looks sad and disappointed, she really trusted Edward to come straight home after his hunt. And neither her or me like the idea of our son lying to us the way he just did. He broke our trust, and he'll be one sorry little boy when he comes back home. Or when I drag him home.

"Maybe something happened to his phone? Maybe he lost it during his hunt?" Esme tries to come up with another explanation.

"Esme, he never went on any hunt. I think that he went straight to Mike's party, and I think he did it just to piss us off! He was not 'okay' when I went up to check on him before, and this is just Edwards way of rebelling against us." I say, a hint of anger in my voice.

Esme shakes her head and walk over to the window, looking out in the direction Edward went.

" Carlisle, we can't think so low of our son. We don't know for sure that he went to the party. He said he was going on a hunt, and forgive me if you think I'm a bit naive here, but I'd like to trust my son. He wouldn't lie to us like that."

Now it's my turn to shake my head. I also stand up and walk over to where Esme stands. I take her hand in mine.

"I'm going to go look for him. Would you like to make me company?" I ask her, stroking her hand with my thumb.

"No thank you, I'm going to wait here for my son. He'll come home soon, you'll see." She answers, still looking stubbornly out the window.

I just nod and release her hand before grabbing my coat and my keys. I can understand how she must feel, I feel the same way. It hurts when your children disappoints you, especially when they flat out lie to you and disobey you the way our son did tonight. Esme's children are her world. She loves them all so much. And I think the love she has for Edward has made her a bit blind. She often ignores his mistakes, or maybe she just doesn't recognize them?

Well, I know my son, and there is no way he's out hunting right now.

"Bye love, see you in a little while" I tell Esme and walk out to the garage.

She never answered me.

I'm so angry right now! This is not how I want to spend my Friday night, at all. I would give anything to just have a peaceful movie night with Esme, but instead i have to drive around town to track my teenaged runaway-son down. I drive straight to the street where Mike Newton lives. I park a bit down the road and walk up the house. I smell alcohol, vomit and other substances that I really don't want to stick around for to find out what they are. I just need to find my son, fast.

"Edward Cullen, you better not be in here" I say to myself as I walk up to the front door.

**Edwards pov:**

I can't believe what I see as I walk through the doors to Mike's house. Everywhere I look I see my classmates either really drunk, passed put, vomiting or making out with each other. I had no idea that it was this bad, last time I went to a party it was located in a barn and we drank lemonade. This is like stepping into a whole new world, and I'm not sure I like it.

"Edward Cullen!" A girl suddenly throws herself at me, managing to spill half of her beer on me.

"Whoa! Sorry, I'm wasted" she giggles and continue to cling on me. After a second I realize that she has passed out.

I start to panic, what do I do? I look around for an empty chair to put her in, but I can't find any. I quickly carry her to one of the bedrooms and lay her down on a bed. I take one look around the room and realize that this must be Mike's bedroom. I would love to snoop around and see if he has any creepy pictures of my sisters anywhere, but this room and the drunk girl creeps me out a bit. I walk out of there and carefully shut the door, hoping the girl wont wake up. This was a mistake, I should never had come to this stupid party. I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't hurry up and get home right now. As I walk to the front door, I once again get stopped by a girl. This one doesn't seem as drunk as the other one. She's got long blonde hair and a black dress. She's pretty, for a human.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?"

I nod and offers her a small smile.

"I'm Jenna. We have math together."

"We do? I've never seen you in math before" I say, confused.

She laughs and whispers to me "That's because I'm never there."

I laugh at her statement and say "You really should give it a go, math isn't that bad."

She moves closer to me, so we're almost chest to chest.

"Maybe you can be my private tutor?" She's speaking in a low voice, trying to sound seducing.

This is not a situation I feel very comfortable in, and to be honest, this is the first time a girl comes this close to me. They usually just think about how 'hot' I am, but they are to afraid to talk to me. You can't blame them, I'm not an average teenager.

She suddenly puts her arms around my waist and lean into my lips, trying to kiss me. I freak out, and I really need to get myself out of this situation. I take a quick look around the room, and come up with a brilliant plan. I'll just act like everyone else.

"Sorry, I think I have to throw up!" I say before putting one hand over my mouth, running to the bathroom. Great. Now I'm stuck in here. I sit down on the edge of the bathtub, my head in my hands. God, I'm so stupid. I could be at home right now, watching a movie with mom and dad, having a good time. I'm still kind of mad about the trip though...

The more I think about it, the more I can understand my mom and dad's reason for keeping me home. sometimes I forget that my siblings also are couples. I have no idea if couples need alone time, but I guess that does make sense. Lately, Emmett and Jasper has been spending all their time with me, leaving the girls at home a lot. So maybe it's only fair that Rosalie and Alice got Emmett and Jasper all to themselves for the weekend.

And also... it would be nice to spend some time with my dad. He's been working a lot lately, and I've really missed him. I'm really starting to regret this decision. And by now they will realize that I didn't go on a hunt. How could I be so incredibly stupid? My dad is going to kill me. How could I lie to him, and mom, the way I did. I hope he won't be to mad about it. A grounding would be fine for me, or maybe a week without my car. But there is one punishment I'm dreading, and truly hope he wont find necessary this time. He hasn't spanked me in moths, but I have a feeling that that's going to change tonight. And I know I only got myself to blame for this one.

I'm practically the only one who still receives spankings at our house. I'm not the one who get into trouble the most, but I do the most immature and stupid things. And I hate getting spanked so much, that I normally behave myself for a very long time after a spanking.

Emmett and Jasper hasn't been spanked in over a year. Last time was when they pulled a really dangerous prank on Halloween, throwing themselves in front of cars to scare people. Dad was far from happy when he found that out. After that incident, they have been on their best behavior and they do seem like they have matured a lot.

The girls never get into serious trouble. And if they do, they get away with a grounding or having their car keys taken away. I wish I could stay away from trouble too, but it's not easy, trouble always finds me!

I take a deep breath and stand up. I have to go home and face the music. This was a bad idea. As I'm about to open the bathroom door I recognize a voice in my head. A voice that I've heard so many times before. My dad. And he does not sound happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Thank you for the reviews! This is just a short chapter, the next one will be longer!_

**Warning: This chapter will contain spanking. **

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle's pov**

As I stand outside of Newton's front door, I hesitate. I'm really angry with Edward, but going inside and drag him out to the car would really embarrass him. It doesn't matter how mad I am, I still can't do that to him. I need to come up with a new plan to get him out of there and bring him home. Maybe I could ask someone else to go in and get him for me! I look around to see if I can find someone who's not completely wasted. I feel bad for their parents who have to deal with drunk, teenagers who's throwing up everywhere. Well, at least I feel bad for them until I realize that their kids only will be teenagers for a couple of years. My kids will be teenagers for ever. And now I really need to bring my youngest, most rebellious, wayward son home. I spot a group of kids who seem like they are a bit more sober than the others. I walk up to them.

"Excuse me, do any one of you know Edward Cullen?" I ask the three boys.

They take one long look at me, then at each other, before they burst out laughing. I'm a bit confused, I normally don't get laughed at. Annoying teenagers usually keep their distance, one of the benefits of being a vampire. I patiently wait for them to stop laughing.

"Is there a problem?" I ask them once they have calmed down.

"Yeah dude, you're old" They continue with their laughter.

They have no idea. I'm starting to get a bit annoyed with them, but I put a smile on my face before continuing.

" Yes, I'm old. I'm here to bring my son home, Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

"Cullen? I heard he banged Jenna in the bathroom" One of the boys said.

" No way, I heard he just threw up in the bathroom" Another one says.

"I heard he threw up ON Jenna in the bathroom" The third one said.

I sigh and shake my head, not really sure what to think of the information I'm receiving.

"Can you please just help me find him? Would one of you be so kind and go in and tell him that his father is here?" I ask them.

They begin to protest, but a bad ass vampire look from me makes them go in without complaining. I walk back to my car and decide to wait for my son there. I lean back in my seat, trying to calm myself. I am so disappointed in my son right now. I'll be forced to have a serious discussion with him when we get home. If he thinks for a second that he can get himself out of this one with his 'I'm sooo sooo sorry daddy' he's in for a surprise.

**Edwards pov:**

Oh no. Oh my god. This is not happening. My dad's here. No words can describe how much I hate myself right now. I can't believe I did this! I'm in so much trouble. I'm about to really freak out, and then I remember that I have to listen so I can hear what's going on. I can hear him talking with some guys I go to school with. It's a bit funny the way they laugh at my dad, but my anxiety prevents me from laughing. They're talking about some fake rumors, like me and Jenna doing stuff. Or me throwing up over her. Ridiculous.

I can hear my dad asking them to find me. I'm really embarrassed but at least he didn't come inside to get me himself. For that, I am really thankful. I guess there's nothing else for me to do but to go out there. One last deep breath and then I walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Cullen!" One of the guys who were looking for me comes up to me. "Your dad is here, he's looking for you. He's scary, dude." He says, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Thanks." I say before I quickly walk out of the house, so glad to be out of there.

I spot my fathers car and slowly walk towards it. I do not look forward to this at all.

''Stop dragging your feet and come here right now, Edward Anthony" My dad thinks out to me.

I fasten my steps and hurry over to the car. I open the door to the backseat and get in. Once in, I put on my seatbelt and drop my eyes to the floor, not daring to look at my father. For a moment, everything is quiet. I can't even hear my dad's thoughts, because he's blocking me. The silence is killing me, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I don't want to cry, that would just make this situation even more embarrassing. I feel like I need to say something, to make this better.

"Daddy, I..."

"Oh no you don't Edward. Don't even think about 'daddy' me right now. You are in big trouble, and I am so mad at you. But this is not the time nor place for the discussion we will be having. So stay quiet until we come home." He says with a very strict voice that makes me cringe and a tear escapes and roll down my cheek.

He takes a deep breath before starting the car. This is going to be a long and uncomfortable ride home. I wonder how my mom is going to react. I hope she's not as angry as dad. I hate it when I let my mom down, because she trusts me so much, and love me unconditionally.

I am now 100 percent sure that I'm getting a spanking. I know that what I did was wrong, immature and that I really let my parents down. I truly deserve to be punished. But that doesn't mean I want to be. So I have to do whatever I can to prevent it from happening. The first thing I have to do is cooperate. So I have to keep quiet the whole way home, that way my dad will have some time to think and calm himself down a bit. And when we get home, I'll cry, say I'm so so sorry, and then I'll be forgiven. Sure, I'll still get grounded, but that's a lot better than a spanking. There has actually been times when I've been able to get myself out of a spanking. But not if I've done something this stupid, so this time I have to bring my A-game.

I let my tears fall free, hoping my dad will see. I sob and sniffle, trying to get his attention. But no matter how much I sob, he just keeps looking at the road ahead, not even blinking. Damn, he's good. Maybe if I say something...I know he told me to keep quite, but I'm a mind reader after all, I know from past experiences that he can't stand see me crying. I decide to give it a shot.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, dad. I was just upset about the trip"

He doesn't answer, but instead he pulls over and stop the car. He steps out of the car, and I immediately think that I've succeeded. He's obviously going to come to the backseat to comfort me. Boy was I wrong. He opens my door, unbuckle my seatbelt, pulls me out of the car and delivers 5 hard swats to my backside. Then he just grab my arm, put me back in the car, buckle my seatbelt and slams the door.

It all happened so fast that I can barely register what just occurred. My dad goes back into the car and continue to drive home. I'm so shocked that I stop crying. Oh no. I am so not going to cry myself out of this one. He's obviously more pissed off at me than I could ever imagine. And damn, those five smacks really hurt. This is not going to end well for me.

After a few minuets we pull up by our driveway, and I can see my mom standing by the window. She looks sad. I instantly feel guilty and regret everything I've done tonight.

"Get out of the car, and go inside into the living room. Wait for me there while I talk to your mom." My dad says and turn around and give me a strict look. "Now, Edward."

I quickly obey him and hurry to get out of the car and into the house. Once inside, I take a seat on the couch. I know that in a few minutes, both my mom and dad will come in and yell at me. If I only could turn back timn and stop myself from being such an idiot. Why did I get myself into this mess?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**_ Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try to update again soon, keep reading an reviewing :)! And feel free to come up with ideas to the story._

**Chapter 6**

**Esme's pov**

My husband has gone to look for our son, and I stand put by the window. I still think that there is a chance that Edward will come home, that he just lost his phone or that the battery died.

My children are my everything. I do everything to make sure that they are happy and satisfied with their lives. I may not be their biological mother, but I've raised them in this new life. I taught them to respect their parents, each other and every single human being on this planet. I taught them not to lie, to be patient and honest. I have given them a home. I love them all unconditionally. Me and Carlisle, together, made this a family. We never wanted it to be just a coven. We are their parents, and we give them everything they want, everything they need. In return all we want is respect. We need them to respect us and or rules.

So to think that Edward, my young sweet baby boy, has lied to me, is something I have a problem to wrap my head around. I always trust him and he usually treat me with love and respect. It hurts, to think that after everything I do for him, he can still treat me with such disrespect.

An hour later Carlisle's car pulls up the driveway and I can see my son in the backseat. He looks up to the window where I stand. I look back at him, and I can't hide the disappointment my eyes. I walk away from the window and up to mine and my husbands bedroom. I can hear Carlisle telling Edward to wait in the living room. I don't want to deal with this right now. I know that Carlisle is angry with him, I am too, but I really don't want him to get a spanking. I hate it every time Edward is in trouble, because he never takes it well. He always cry and gets really scared, and no matter how mad I am with him, I don't want my baby to get hurt. I do agree with my husband that sometimes a spanking is the best way to deal with our children. It certainly helped with Emmett and Jasper, they almost never get into trouble these days.

Edward is another story, he gets in enough serious trouble for a spanking at least 10-15 times a year. Sometimes more. He has the worst temper and he has a habit of running away if he knows a punishment is coming. If me or Carlisle ground him, he usually runs away, only to be tracked down by his father, and then get a spanking and a longer grounding. Carlisle always take care of the spanking, I could never do it. Except one time last year, when Carlisle went on a business trip and I was left at home with kids. Edward drove me crazy and did things he knew would get me mad, just to push my buttons. And after he destroyed a vase that Carlisle gave to me, I decided that that was it. I grabbed his arm and gave him a few smacks, not hard, but hard enough for him to understand that enough was enough. He cried the whole time and refused to talk to me for a good two hours. Finally he came in to my bedroom and apologized. That was the first and last time I ever had to spank Edward. And I don't think I could ever do it again.

There is a quiet knock on my door followed by Carlisle's voice. " Honey, can I come in?"

"Of course, Carlisle" I answerer him.

He enters the room and takes a seat next to me on the bed. Carlisle would never say 'I told you so' and I always admit it if I'm wrong. But this time, I'm a bit embarrass. I truly believed that Edward didn't lie to us, and I never ever thought that he would be so reckless and go to a party. If he was a normal teenager, I would never deny him to go out and have fun with his friends. But he is not a normal teenager, and this is not a normal family. He has to understand that we can't risk him doing things that could possibly expose us.

"I found him at the party. I'm so sorry baby, I know you trusted him." Carlisle says, taking my hand. I give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Carlisle. Yes, I trusted him. And I am so angry with him. But let's not let this ruin our night. We can give him a grounding and send him to his room, I'm sure he has learned his lesson."

Carlisle shakes his head at me.

"Esme, he's not going to learn his lesson if we don't put our foot down. What he did was inexcusable. If he get's away with a grounding this time, I'm one hundred percent sure that he's going to do this again. He has to learn to respect his parents and our rules. And I'm sorry honey, but a grounding wont do it this time."

I hate to admit it, but he is right. Again. I know that he deserves what's coming to him, but I hate to se my baby hurt. Of course Carlisle wont hurt him, it's just a spanking. But Edward hates it so much, that he often makes a scene. Crying and screaming. It tugs at my heart every time, and as his mother, my natural instinct is to save him from whatever is hurting him so much. I just have to remember that Carlisle isn't really hurting him and that Edward just exaggerating to get out of it faster.

" I guess you're right. I just don't like Edward being spanked. I can't listen to his crying, knowing that there is nothing I can do in that moment to take his pain away." I explain to my husband and place my head on his shoulder.

" I know baby, I hate it to. But it has to be done. And the longer we wait the harder it is. If we go down now and just get it over with, we can spend the rest of the weekend together." He kiss the top of my head, and I feel nothing but love for him. I know he would never hurt my baby, and he will give Edward all the comfort and love that he need afterwards.

" Okay let's go down to him" I say, and together we walk down to the living room to deal with our son.

**Carlisle's pov**

I feel a lot better after the talk with my wife, and I feel like I just want this to be over. We walk into the living room and look at our son. He sits on the couch head bowed down and hands in his sweatshirt pockets. I promise myself two things. I'm not going to yell at him, because he already looks scared and sad. But I'm not going to let him change my mind about spanking him. We are not going to make this into a big deal. What he did was wrong, he need to understand that and get punished for it.

We sit down next to him, and Esme can't help but to lay a hand on his knee. That's her way of letting him know that no matter how mad she is, she still loves him.

"Edward, we need to have a discussion about what happened tonight. And I would like it if you could look at us instead of looking at the floor. He wipes his eyes for a moment before obeying me and look up at us.

" What you did tonight, son, was unacceptable, dangerous and it hurt your mother and me a lot. We trusted you and thought you understood that going to a party is out of the question. What do you have to say about this Edward? I ask him.

He drops his eyes to the floor and then he begin to cry again. Before I get the chance to tell him to stop the crying and look at me, Esme can't help but to give her baby boy a hug.

"It's okay baby, don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry" she comforts him.

"Esme, don't!" I say, my voice a bit harsher than I intended.

She looks at me in surprise, and then realizes what she's doing. She let's Edward go, and now she's the one looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry for sounding so harsh Esme. But Edward is a big boy now, and he knows better than to behave this way." I soften my voice.

"Mama?" Edward says looking pleadingly at Esme. He's used to her comforting him no matter what.

"I'm sorry baby, but your father is right. We need to discuss this, and you need to stop the crying and behave like the seventeen year old you are." Esme tells Edward.

Wow. I am so proud of Esme right now! I'm actually stunned that she could tell Edward to suck it up and behave himself. This is a first!

Now that we are on the same page, we can talk to our son, together as a team.

" Edward, we are still waiting for an explanation." I say.

He takes a deep breath before starting to talk.

" I'm sorry mom, dad. I was mad about the trip, and I knew going to the party would piss you off, and I regret it. I really do. It was stupid, immature and I know I shouldn't have done it."

"We accept the apology, son, but we are not sure that you understand how dangerous it was for you to go to this party." Esme says, after sharing a look with me to make sure that we are on the same page.

"I know it was dangerous, and I wont do it ever again. I promise!" Edward is trying to sound convincing, but I know that without consequences, he will never learn.

"Your mother and I have decided that you are getting a spanking for your reckless and disrespectful behavior." I say.

"And you are grounded for a week" Esme adds, and I give her a surprised look.

"This is not fair! A spanking and a grounding?" Edward pouts.

Esme looks so determined that I almost smile. This is the most strict parenting she's ever done. I'm proud of her, but it's such a drastic change and she looks so cute when she's firm and strict, that it almost makes me laugh. I try my best to hold it in.

" Edward, we are not discussing this further. You are getting both. Go up to our bedroom and wait for your father there. Esme continues to speak to him in a firm voice.

Edward knows that he has lost the battle. With Esme on my side, supporting my decision to spank him, there is no way he is getting out of this one. He walks up to the bedroom, head bowed down and stomping his feet on every single step of the stairs.

Once he's upstairs I give Esme a kiss and a smile.

"Wow, Esme! I am so proud of you! You were stricter than me! I would have given him a spanking without the grounding, but you really stepped up and gave him what he deserved! You made me look like a softie" I laugh.

Esme looks a bit worried.

" I hope I weren't to hard on him. My poor baby"

And there she is. Esme as we know her. The loving, overprotective mother who always think about her children before think about herself.

"He's fine. I'm going up there to deal with him before he runs away again." I roll my eyes at her and run up the stairs in vampire speed. I want to get this over with. It's always hard to punish any of my kids, but Edward is by far the hardest. He cries, kicks, screams and behave like a five year old. At least he always seek comfort afterwards, and I love those moments when it's just me and my son.

Well, there is no backing down now. No matter how much I hate to do this, it has to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I wanted to write something a bit different and not something that's already been written. Once again, English is not my first language, and I'm struggling a bit with both the grammar and spelling. I hope you will it enjoy it anyway, and the story is not over, I have at least 5 more chapters coming. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot :) _  
**Warning, this chapter has spanking in it. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 7**

**Edwards pov**

I can't believe what just happened. My mom, my sweet overprotective mom, became a dictator right before my eyes. Okay, maybe not a dictator, but she changed! Normally, she would try to talk my dad out of spanking me, and she would most defiantly not ground me on top of another punishment. I must have really made her disappointed. I feel guilty, I really do, but at the same time I'm angry with my parents. Two punishments for one little mistake? Talk about being cruel. I should call child protective services.

How did I end up here? This was suppose to be a good weekend, a fun weekend. And now, here I am, in my parents bedroom waiting for my dad to come up and deal with me. I hate this!

I can hear him outside the door and I can swear I just felt my un-beating heart skip a bit. He opens the door, and I gulp. This is not going to be fun. But he knows me, I'm not going to give up. For the longest time me and my father look at each other. He knows I'm not doing this without a fight. And I know he's not caving in.

"Edward. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice" He says.

"Then I'll choose the easy way. Which is us forgetting about all of this spanking-nonsense and letting me go to my room" I answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that is not going to happen. Your mom and I have already explained your punishment and why you're getting it. So it's up to you if you're going to cooperate with me, or put up a fight. If you cooperate, I wont be to hard on you. But if you decide to behave like a five year old and defy me...let's just say, you will not like the outcome of it." While saying this, my dad walks up to me, slowly, until he reaches the bed and put his hands on either side of me, leaning in to my face.

I know that this would be a good time to cooperate and say something like 'Okay, dad, I'll do what you say so we can get this over with'. But we all know that's not going to happen. I can't help myself, and I certainly can not explain my next move. I just got so angry about the punishment,(which deep inside I know I deserve) and it just happen.

I look my dad straight in the eyes, and growl.

A low but fierce growl, a growl I normally only would give to an enemy. My dad is not my enemy, I love him to death. But at this point, I'm just so fed up with everything. And apparently, so is he.

The next thing I know, he pushes me down on the bed. He presses me down, using his full body weight, and pin my arms to my side. Then he growls back at me, but this growl is way darker and more frightening than mine. This is a coven leader and an angry father, showing me who's the boss. I cant help but whimper, and tears prickle at my eyes. I know he would never hurt me, but nevertheless, I'm scared. It's been a long time since he growled at me like this.

I start to shake and I dare not look away, so I keep staring right into his dark eyes. Finally, he let's go of me. He stands up, but I still hold my position, to afraid to move.

"Son, sit up." His voice sounds strict, but more parent-strict than coven leader-strict. I obey him, and sit up. I still tremble from what just happen, and my dad takes a seat next to me. He takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at him.

"Don't you ever, ever, growl at me again"

I nod and then break down in tears. My dad, who can't stand to see me sad no matter how mad he is, wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay baby. You don't have to be afraid, I would never hurt you. You know that. Don't cry, baby" He comforts me.

I lean my head on his chest and inhale his scent, trying to soothe myself. After a few minuets, I calm down enough to break the hug, and look up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" He looks at me and stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry I growled at you, I won't ever do it again." I promise him.

" I know, and you're forgiven."

I dry my tears and we sit in silence for a while. Growling at him must have been the most stupid thing I have ever done. No wonder my parents are tiered of my behavior, I'm giving them a really hard time. They are the best parents anyone could ever wish for, and I treat them like crap right now. I even growled at my dad! No other coven leader would ever accept that. I would be dead if Carlisle was like other coven leaders. I have a lot to be thankful for. It's time to stop being a brat, and start being grateful.

"I'm ready for my punishment, dad" I tell him.

He looks at me, stunned.

"Really, you are? No screaming, kicking, and trying to run away?"

"No, I'll be good" I promise him.  
He smile and gives me a hug.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" He jokes and I can't help but to laugh.

I take a deep breath and stand up. But I can't find the strength to put myself over my dads lap. Fortunately, he understands and takes my hand, guiding me over his lap himself. He strokes my back to calm me down a bit.

"I'm really proud of you, son." He tells me, and I actually feel a bit proud myself. "We'll start with a couple of smacks on your jeans, then you can take them off yourself, okay?" His voice is soft, soothing.

This is not how our spanking-sessions normally goes. It's usually me, protesting the entire time while dad tries to hold me down. And he always just rip my pants off, because I would never voluntarily take them off myself.

This is better, calmer. Why haven't we tried it like this before? Or maybe my dad have tried, and I just wouldn't listen. Guess there is a first for everything.

"Okay dad. I'm ready." I brace myself, closing my eyes and grabbing my dads comforter.

**SMACK!**

"Ow!" I yelp.

He doesn't hit as hard as he normally does, but it still stings.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

He gives me five hard and fast swats on my right cheek, and then he stops for a while, stroking my back again. I manage not to cry out.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

He does the same on my left cheek, and this time I whimper a bit. This hurts so bad, no one is better at delivering a spanking than my dad.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"ahh... dad...ow...ow..."

He spanks me ten times right across my bottom, really hard. I can't stop myself from crying, partly from the pain, but mostly from the guilt and the humiliation.

He stops spanking me.

"Stand up an unfasten your pants, Edward" He says, and I obey him. I just want this over with.

I lay back down over my fathers lap, and he strokes my hair for a brief moment.

"Good boy" He whispers before starting the punishment again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

He spanks me so hard that I cry out loud. I haven't been spanked like this in a long time, and I forgot how much it actually hurts!

"OWW! Daddy... please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again...ow...please stop, dad!" I cry and kick my legs, not that it's helping. He continues to firmly spank me.

"I hope this will teach you not to lie to me or your mother again" He start to lecture me.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"oww...I promise, dad! I'll never lie to you again! ow, ow, ow! Please, dad, it hurts.." My venom tears stream down my face and I cry and sob loudly. I can't bare this pain, it hurts so much!

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

" Are you going to obey us from now on, and be a good boy?" He asks me and delivers five more smacks right across my bottom, making me kick my legs harder.

"Yes, sir, I swear! Ow, it'hurts...please, please, stop. It hurts daddy" I must sound pathetic, but I can't help myself. I just want this to end.

"Okay baby, five more then we're done."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The last five is super hard, and I scream out my pain. I only got 40 swats, but they were so hard, it felt like my bottom was on fire.

My dad strokes my back once again, trying to calm me down.

"It's okay baby, it's over. You're forgiven." He helps me up so I sit in his lap, and I hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around me, and it makes me feel so safe. I cling to him, holding the back of his shirt in a tight grip. I never want to let go. I cry out all my pain and guilt, until I don't have anymore tears to shed. I just sniffle and continue to cling to my father.

"My beautiful baby, I'm sorry I had to do that. I love you so much." He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you to, daddy" I sniffle.

He kisses my head again and I can feel him smiling. I know from reading his mind that his heart melts every time I call him daddy or say that I love him. I really should do that more often. He tells me he loves me all the time, and he always make sure I feel loved.

"You are the best dad in the world" I tell him sincerely, and snuggle a bit closer to him.

" You have no idea how glad those words make me, Edward. Daddy loves you so much, more than you can imagine."

We sit like this for the longest time. I melt into my dads warm embrace, and I feel perfectly safe and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_I have a couple more chapters on this story before startin on my new one. So keep on reading :D And don't forget to review! PEACE. _

**Chapter 8:**

**Carlisle's pov**

I sit with my son on my lap , rocking him back and forth. I look out the window and discover that it's dark outside already. My son clings at me, resting his head on my shoulder. I gently brush my fingers through his hair while my other hand rest on his back. I love my son, more than anything. I look at him and smile. Vampires can't really sleep, but the state Edward is in right now is as close to sleep you can get. I don't want to wake him up, but I really miss my wife downstairs. I stand up and carefully shifts him in my arms so that I carry him. He doesn't even blink, that's how relaxed he is. I walk down the stairs, slowly, careful not to disturb him.

When I walk in to the living room Esme walks up to me and smile. She gives our boy a soft kiss on his forehead and strokes his cheek.

"Look at him, Carlisle. He's perfect." She really sounds like any proud mother would.

"All of our children are" I answer and look at my son, smiling at how cute he actually looks when he 'sleeps'.

I lay him down on the couch, and put a pillow under his head. Esme covers him up with a blanket, even though he wont need. it. We're parents, this is what we are supposed to do. After making sure that our son is comfortable, me and my wife take a seat next to him. I put my arm around her, and she smile.

"How did it go?" She asks about the punishment.

"Surprisingly good. Except that he growled at me" I say and shake my head. I still cant believe that he did that.

"He did WHAT?" Esme raise her voice, making Edward blink up at us.

I put a hand on his head. "Go back to resting, baby" I tell him, and he willingly close his eyes again.

"Yes, he growled. But I took care of it. And then we continued with his punishment without him making a scene!" I say in a low voice, not wanting to 'wake' Edward up again.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really? He didn't try to run? Scream? Kick you?"

I shake my head 'no'. I'm still really proud of my boy, he did good.

"My perfect son" Esme look at Edward with pride.

"Oh, so no he's _your_ son?" I laugh.

She nods and smile. "If he's bad, he's yours. If he's good, he's mine"  
We sit in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. I am exhausted after this night! I look over at our boy, in his deep and relaxed state he really looks like he's asleep. I then look at my wife, she looks happy. A couple of hours ago, I was convinced that this would be a bad weekend, but now things look brighter.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Esme asks.  
I nod.

"Yeah, we should ask Edward too." I answer.

I shake Edwards shoulders a bit, trying to get his attention. After a while he open his eyes and look a bit confused. Maybe he didn't noticed that I carried him downstairs.

"Hey buddy. Do you want to watch a movie with us?" I ask him, giving him a soft smile.

He still looks a bit confused and his eyes are tiered. Edward may be the first vampire ever to actually fall asleep, because he really looks like he just woke up from a very deep slumber.

"Umm... sure." He say to answer my question. " Why am I on the couch?" He asks me.

"Your dad carried you down here, he must have known that I missed you" Esme smiles at our son. "I heard that you behaved yourself upstairs, and I just want you to know that I am really proud of you, son"

Edward actually seems a bit proud of himself too, even though he tries to hide it. He's been acting like a brat for far too long, it's a good thing he came to his senses and matured a bit. But not to much I hope, I still want him to be our boy. The others are all grown up now, and with each other. Edward is the only child we have that's still a child. And I don't want that to change anytime soon. And I know Esme feels the same way. She loves him to death and loves to spoil him. He's the baby of the family, and we like it that way.

"I do too." Edward say in a low voice.

I look at him in surprise, I didn't know he was listening.

"You heard that?"

He nods. "Yeah. And I don't mind being the family baby, most of the time. I like that you take care of me, and I always feel loved. Even when I make mistakes, or act like an ungrateful brat, you love me enough to put me back in line."

"Believe me, that will never change." I say with love.

"Edward, I love the fact that you're growing up and becoming more mature. But no matter what, I could never stop thinking of you as my child. You will always be my boy. And no words could ever describe the love a mother feels for her children." Esme say and put a hand on Edwards cheek, stroking it a bit with her thumb.

Edward leans into the touch and smile.  
I look at my wife and son, and my heart melts. I am so lucky to have my beautiful family. And at this moment, I feel like I want it to be just like this forever. But I know that that's not going to be the case. Once Edward finds his mate, he will be all grown up, just like his siblings.

Before Rosalie found Emmett, she was a daddy's girl. She still is, but it's different now. Before Emmett was in the picture, she could crawl up in my lap at night, not saying a word, just hugging me. I know she missed her real parents terribly, even though she never spoke of them. I gave her all the love and comfort that she needed. I was her rock. And now? She's got Emmett. He's her rock. And I am so glad that they have each other, I would never have it any other way. But sometimes, it tugs at my heart a bit when I realize that my baby girl doesn't need me as much anymore.

And Edward, who's been with me for such a long time, has always been my baby. He has no problems showing me affection, not even in public. If he visit me at work, he always greet me with a big hug. And if we're at home and have a family night, he often sits on my lap even if his siblings are there. And after the first time we visit Italy, and the volturi, Edward started to have scary thoughts at night about Aro and the rest of the volturi kidnapping him. He knew that Aro wanted him, and he was scared. Almost every night he came into our bedroom, tears streaming down his face, saying that he didn't want to be alone. And every single time I let him lay down next to me, my arms protectively wrapped around him while I whispered soothing words to him.

Is all that going to change one day? Edward is the last one of my children who actually needs me for everything. I want him to find happiness, I want him to find his true mate! But at the same time, I don't want to lose what we have. I feel guilty just thinking about it. I guess there is nothing else to do but enjoy the time we have together.

Even though I have my mind blocked, Edward takes one look at my sad face and read my mind just by looking into my eyes. He walks over to me and sit on my lap, burying his face in the crock of my neck.

"You will always be my daddy. Always."

I smile at his words, and wrap my arms tightly around him.

"I love you, angel" I whisper and kiss his cheek.

We stay like this for a long time until Esme breaks the silence.

"Should we start the movie?"

Edward nods and Esme click play on the remote. I don't really focus on the movie. My baby boy still sits on my lap, his head resting on my shoulder. Every time he laughs at the funny scenes in the movie, I smile. He has the sweetest laugh. I so cherish these moments, and to spend quality time with my youngest child. Edward is right. I will always be his daddy. That can never change. And whoever his future mate is going to be, she will have to live with that. She will have to share him with me.


End file.
